The REPO Victim
by Ajax478
Summary: A short poem which is my first about a victim of the REPO man.


Out at a bar sat John, he tried to make his problems gone.  
Down and down he drank each drink, he drank till his heart would sink.  
He would stop at 9 o clock, but an hour later he would go get drunk again.  
After the 7th, 8th or even the 9th shot, he collapsed on the floor and thought he would die and rot.  
He opened his eyes and thought he woke up dead, but he was in the hospital laying on one of it's beds.  
The nurse came in and said thank god your okay, but I have very grave news.  
Your intoxication levels went off sailing, but the trouble is your organs are failing.  
He layed there staring in disbeleif, and closed his eyes in sorrow and grief.  
But the nurse went on to say, we can do something if we act quickly.  
Geneco can get you new organs for a monthly fee, and it's pretty cheap you will soon see.  
But we must know soon, your liver is failing and will die next noon.  
Your kidneys are still working but so infected, and John then agreed to get this contract erected.  
The contract stated 1000$ a month on the dot, or a repo man will remove them on the spot.  
John slowly signed on the line, and the Genterns came rushing in.  
Thank you for using Geneco he was told, when you wake up you'll be good as gold.  
A mask was put over his face, and gas shot to him in a race.  
They shot him with zydrate, and went to sleep not too late.  
John woke up with 100 on the chart, he went back home with a start.  
The next month followed and soon came a bill, he wrote out the check for 2000 nil.  
The next check came but was not opened with cheer, as he spent all his money on booze and beer.  
He's got 90 more days he figured and went back off to drinking.  
The next month came a letter and it read, you have 60 days till repo comes and your dead.  
He torn it up and threw it away, not heeding the warning for some day.  
He went to the bar and shot himself till he couldn't walk straight.  
Two months passed but no letter to show, now they are sending in the repo.  
The drinking habits plagued John again, he was now back at the bar at 10.  
But he still smiled knowing he could die, and he held his lotto ticket up to his eyes.  
He got the bartender and went Jillian, you won't beleive it but I just won 1 million!!!!  
He left the bar and hit the road, he went so fast his tailpipe glowed.  
Turning into the store he went in to hand the man the ticket, he reached in his pocket and saw he left it at the bar.  
He dropped his jaw and drove back to Morgans, only to find out he lost the ticket and his organs.  
He went back home and locked everything he could, either way he was fucked as the repo man is good.  
He sat in his chair and drank all night, looked around for the slightest chance of movement.  
He closed his eyes and rest his sights, when he opened them back up out went the lights.  
He grabbed the bat next to him and shook, as he tried to see but couldn't look.  
His urge to piss was gone, as the lights turned back on.  
Stupid power he mumbled to himself, and went to the fridge.  
But before he could get another beer can, tearing out his guts was the repo man.  
He pulled and twisted over and over again, as he tried to search for each organ.  
He pulled out the intestinse and threw them across the room, just to be strewn among the counter and sink  
The first organ he was to see, was the alcohol filled kidney.  
He he pulled it out and cut the tubes, and firmly got hold of it like a womans boobs.  
The next organ was the big one, the liver was what he seeked.  
There repo found it and jabbed it with a scapel, and torn it off like an apple.  
He stuffed it in his bag, and finished his job without a gag.  
John lain there dead with horror in his face, and blood dripping everywhere.  
He never stood a chance against the repo man, and now has a hole in his chest the size of a van.  
The moral of this story is quite easy, and it shouldnt make you queasy.  
Always be on time with organ payments or you will have the still beating heart ripped from your chest!


End file.
